Guling?
by fukaten
Summary: Pernyataan ambigu Akashi membuat Kuroko sibuk memilih guling.


"Tetsuya, malam ini aku ingin tidur dengan memeluk sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. All characters only belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Warning:** Shounen-ai!

* * *

Datang jauh-jauh dari Kyoto, Akashi pikir ia ingin sesuatu yang spesial dari sang kekasih untuk kunjungannya kali ini. Akan tetapi, Akashi yakin betul bahwa tidak ada satu pun dari kata-katanya sebelum ini yang menyinggung soal sekumpulan benda bulat panjang nan empuk yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Pemuda itu melirik sebentar ke arah Kuroko yang masih serius menimbang-nimbang dalam diam guling mana sekiranya yang akan ia ambil. Karena Kuroko bilang, dia hanya punya satu bantal guling di dalam kamarnya, dan yang satu ini ingin ia beli untuk Akashi peluk saat dia datang menginap. Oh, ayolah! Kuroko harusnya tidak perlu repot-repot membeli benda bernama guling itu, sementara dirinya bisa jadi guling untuk Akashi kapan pun ia mau. Sayangnya, Kuroko masih terlalu suci untuk berpikir jauh sampai ke arah sana.

Akashi hanya bisa mendesah berat tanpa kentara. Sungguh sangat tidak wajar bagi dua orang laki-laki seperti mereka datang ke toko perlengkapan tempat tidur, sebab dari buku yang pernah Akashi baca, perempuanlah yang biasanya melakukan kegiatan semacam ini. Otak jenius Akashi pun menyimpulkan, mungkin itulah alasan mengapa para pegawai wanita di toko itu menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai bahan tontonan. Jika saja bukan karena Kuroko yang memintanya, sudah pasti Akashi akan segera melesat pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini, ia lelah dengan kelakuan para pegawai di sana yang semenjak tadi tak henti-hentinya mencuri gambar mereka berdua, Akashi tidak mau sampai mereka sadar bahwa kekasihnya ini sangat manis. Dia tidak sudi membaginya pada orang lain meski pun itu hanya sebuah gambar.

"Akashi-kun, kau ingin guling yang seperti apa?"

Cicitan Kuroko berhasil membangunkan Akashi dari lamunan panjangnya, pemuda berusia duapuluh tahunan itu tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Aku ingin yang kecil saja, pasti lebih nyaman saat kupeluk." Jawaban asal Akashi ternyata tak cukup mengurangi kebingungan Kuroko. Membuatnya harus bergeser ke tempat tumpukan guling yang lain untuk mencari ukuran seperti yang Akashi inginkan.

Tak lama sampai manik bening itu menangkap guling yang menurut instingnya punya ukuran yang pas. Akashi hanya mengangguk kecil saat Kuroko menanyakan tentang guling yang ditunjuknya.

"Bagaimana dengan warna sarung luarnya, Akashi-kun?"

"Biru muda."

"Motifnya?"

"Polos."

Akashi tak berkedip sedikit pun ketika Kuroko menanyakan hal- hal tersebut, ia bermaksud menyiratkan sesuatu melalui tatapannya. Akan tetapi seperti yang Akashi bilang, Kuroko terlalu polos untuk mengerti maksud terselubung darinya.

Sementara Kuroko masih meyakini kalau Akashi ingin tidur bersama guling malam ini. Dia cukup beruntung karena beberapa hari lalu sudah menjemur _futon_ yang ada di kamarnya. Jadi nanti ia bisa menyiapkan _futon_ untuk Akashi tidur di bawah. Sejujurnya, sampai sekarang Kuroko masih tidak percaya kalau Akashi bersedia tidur di lantai kamarnya setiap kali menginap, mengingat Akashi yang datang dari kalangan atas. Kuroko selalu menganggapnya sebagai bentuk rasa kasih sayang dan pengertian dari Akashi. Maka untuk yang satu ini, setidaknya Kuroko juga harus memberi pengertian kepadanya. Hanya membeli guling saja, Kuroko masih mampu mengambil uang dari gaji kerja paruh waktunya. Akan tetapi masalahnya, mengapa mata Kuroko sejak tadi tak menemukan satupun warna biru di antara semua tumpukan ini?

"Tunggu, Akashi-kun. Aku akan tanyakan pada pegawainya."

Kuroko pergi meminta bantuan pada salah satu pegawai yang berada di dekat sana, menanyakan tentang guling yang berwarna biru muda.

"Maaf, tapi untuk warna itu stoknya sudah habis. Silakan pilih yang lain, Tuan."

Tanpa ada yang menyadarinya, Kuroko memasang ekspresi kecewa. Kembali ke tempat Akashi berdiri menunggu.

"Bagaimana dengan warna yang lain, Akashi-kun?"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin yang biru muda."

Pernyataan Akashi semakin membuat Kuroko merasa bersalah. Akashi sedikit menyadarinya, sorot mata Kuroko berubah sendu, pemuda itu menyentuh puncak kepala Kuroko sayang, mengacak surainya sampai jadi berantakan seperti saat kekasihnya itu baru bangun tidur. Kemudian Akashi menundukan kepalanya rendah, sampai bibirnya hampir menempel di telinga Kuroko, lalu membisikan sesuatu.

"Tetsuya, malam ini aku ingin tidur memelukmu. Kau yang lembut dan hangat serta berwarna biru muda."

Bisikan Akashi berhasil menjadi penyebab telinga Kuroko berubah warna merah padam. Bukan karena suaranya yang lembut dan menggoda, melainkan makna dari perkataannya. Tak ada keberanian dalam diri Kuroko untuk menunjukan wajahnya saat ini, pelukan ringan adalah gantinya, bahwa Kuroko juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Merajut hubungan mereka ke tingkat yang lebih intim.

Namun, seharusnya mereka tidak lupa di mana mereka sedang berada sekarang. Jika mereka tidak mau seluruh dunia tahu bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.


End file.
